User blog:HawkCity/Welcome to Hawk City PD
I run fanmade cases for the district 'Hawk City'. About Hawk City Hawk City takes inspiration from England, although it is still set in America- it is a coastal area south of Pacific Bay, with stereotypes from the country including rain and foreigners- and people make of that what they will. Implied to have had heavy influences during the British Empire. Hawk City's nickname is "The Lighthouse", referring to its famous Heartpool Dockyard and trading culture. Areas of Hawk City: ''' '''Heartpool, a dock town in the North of the city. Has long-rooted history in its ports and thriving trade, although there is a vicious culture of racism and anti-immigration. Currently working on case One of Seven: '"Port of Cull"'' '??? '(An area of the city based on the British countryside, with more inspiration in Sussex, Devon and Norfolk, as well as Scottish and Welsh areas) '??? '(A beach town far more laid-back than the wild party lifestyle of Ocean Shore, based on Brighton and the non-murderous elements of Liverpool and London, as far as cultural festivals go.) '??? '(An artisan's paradise, with a university for the arts, as well as many places of potential employ for craftspeople) '??? '(An almost entertainingly stereotypical, Downton Abbey-esque area similar to Maple Heights- albeit, with less modern comforts and more elderly people sticking fiercely to their heritage.) 'Main Team: ' '''Chief of Police Dept.: Chief Hugh Martins Polite, unsympathetic, reserved: eager to see his team flourish, can get bossy but means well. "I'll listen to your excuses after I listen to a full report about the new crime scene. By all means, please, go and actually do your job!" Case Partner: Daniel Wright Loyal, paranoid, helpful: new to detective work, still more than a bit faint-hearted around grisly scenes. "For the love of God, just find me any random job so I don't have to stare at that...corpse...anymore!" Field Supervisor: Rosie Singer Romantic, snooty, cunning: by now, she knows her way around a crime scene and how to stay out of searching through rubbish. "Jeez, you go through crime scenes quicker than I go through potential matches on dating sites." Rival Detective: Jamie Toile Ambitious, fussy, competitive: vicious as a rival, even worse as an enemy- but undeniably talented and deserving of all praise. "Well, now that you've found another clue, you might as well phone for a lab team to package it and pick it up by van...only I already have done." Patrol Officer: Mark Samson Confident, headstrong, protective: has a heart of gold, if only rowdy crowds would bother to look. "You need to get through here to get back to work? Yeah, working off the fine I'm giving you!" Official Coroner: Brett Ariel Proud, workaholic, dramatic: reminds you that before they were posh tea-drinkers, the British also beheaded people regularly in public. And loved it. "And so, the victim trudged on through the forest, desperately clutching at their wounds before finally looking up to see a cottage...and dying of blood loss." Official Technician: Irfan Chaudhry Resourceful, aggressive'', ''adventurous: goes the extra mile for his work, and for his teammates. "I mean, the database does say that the key belongs to this type of car...but I went out of town and spoke to the garage just in case." Forensic Scientist: Taylor Dupree Independent, messy, caring: an animal lover whose office looks enough like a bird's nest to prove it. "I'll give you the results as soon as I actually re-find the sample and test it." Criminal Profiler: Elphie Blumen Determined, defensive, sweet: will tell you the psychological traits of a killer, and that your hair looks nice today. "Just give me a couple of minutes, and I'll have narrowed down the owner's profile and returned it to them! What do you mean, it's a vital clue?" Department Intern: Laura Bay Passionate, flighty, creative: working on an internship to go into forensic art, and about fifty other projects. "Hey, there's a phone call for you! If it's a new lead, can I come too?" City Judge: Luke Hall Lazy, systematic, talented: has too many hobbies to count for a man who strives to end every trial as quickly as possible. "The witnesses have spoken, the forensic evidence doesn't lie, and I have to get to a golf tournament. Life imprisonment, court adjourned." Hawk City